


The Jocks' Nerd

by 0ya_script4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2018, College AU, Jock! Shiro, Lance and Shiro are adorable, M/M, Nerd! Lance, Secret Santa girft, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ya_script4/pseuds/0ya_script4
Summary: One day after practice Lance and Shiro walk down near the pier. Lance loves walking by the water and Shiro loves Lance, so it’s a win-win. Except, in this adventure, a knife, a gun, a hero, and an ambulance ride are involved.





	The Jocks' Nerd

Autumn. 2018. It shouldn’t have been any different than any other time of the year, yet there was a crisp loneliness cusping the air above them. They both had been to the harvest festival last week and had plenty of pumpkin pie with their lattes. Shiro was almost sick of pumpkin, but then again he did have his own personal pumpkin. Of course not a normal pumpkin and not literally a pumpkin. His pumpkin was the Captain of the chess club, charismatic, stunningly beautiful, and deceivingly smart. Shiro always thought he could never hold a candle to the other as long as they had been friends. All high school he fought with Keith that his pumpkin was just being his usual flirt self and that it didn’t mean anything in particular. He fought his emotions for the pumpkin for so long. That was until college. He got a full ride athletic scholarship to Altea University, him being the football team Captain, and his pumpkin got a mathlete scholarship. He didn’t even know such a thing existed until it was in the paper that one of their own at Garrison High got into Princeton for being in the Chess club and winning the state and national tournaments. 

Shiro instinctively followed him, denying through his teeth that it had anything to do with the devilishly handsome boy he fell in love with at high school Freshman orientation. The boy was the one to give the speech in order to welcome the freshman and pump them up for their new adventure into high school. He walked on the stage like he owned it, Shiro was ready for it to be a prank and the papers to be something like a silly song, or even a jock orientation thing. The boy was thin, what else was Shiro to think? That this boy, beautiful, takes care of his skin, thin with muscles, with a gold (bedazzled) industrial piercing and “door knocker”, fashion to a perfect ‘T’, and hair that looked too soft to be true was a straight-A student? That this boy he fell in love with the second he heard his beautiful Latino mouth open and told a hilarious joke that had ‘hard-ass’ Hammerfell and ‘stick up his ass’ Iverson laughing their hearts out was in the chess club? 

He laughs at how naive he used to be. Thinking that his pumpkin was anything except extraordinary. 

Shiro can now contently look across the room in his college lecture hall knowing his pumpkin was near the first row of the “Fishbowl” room--amazingly named because  _ “It’s a school, we’re the Princeton Fish, and it’s shaped round. Fishbowl!” _ \--taking notes like a madman. He and his pumpkin had a lot planned for today, a lot for their prelude to their date night week. 

Shiro and his pumpkin loved making summer plans to run away and go see something that’s “clearly far away from Princeton” (or so his Pumpkin would proclaim vehemently). Last summer they went to see his pumpkins family in Cuba. He’d never thought another family would take him in, let alone all swoon for him at once. He’ll never forget the feeling of the waves wash over his prosthetic, his pumpkin floating in the water laughing and splashing his siblings. His laugh almost as rich in gold as his heart. 

Shiro was so deeply in love.

_ “Is it that obvious?” _ He once asked his best friend and the best devils advocate he’s ever met. He never thought he’d get slapped for being oblivious, but being floored for being ‘so grossly in love’ was more than a compliment for him. 

 

“Alright class, if my watch is fixed from last class that should be a wrap. Don’t forget that we have an Exam in two weeks and the semester is coming real close to a halt. It’s already April 3rd. Have a nice weekend, and I hope to see all of you at the game on Sunday!” He tried to get the last out before all the students packed up and sprinted out of his class. Like clockwork, Shiro watched his pumpkin jump from his seat and talk to the professor. Placing his notebook down and walking the professor though a couple calculations, this was a 400 level course after all. 

“Oh, Babe, I’ll meet you out in the hallway!” His pumpkin called to him. His ever-growing luscious blue eyes were almost glowing under the bastardized gym lights of the lecture hall. 

“Alright, Pumpkin, I’ll be waiting by the announcement board.” Shiro beamed, tossing his messenger bag over his “good” shoulder and walking out. He did just as he said he would, leaning against the announcement board, each individual message a different color, some screaming for help in a club and others encouraging certain activities. There were newer posters about mental health and calling campus security if they didn’t feel safe at night, but Shiro knew that no one but Keith would be dumb enough to go alone at night. It’s a good thing Shiro paid for those self-defense classes, even if he used them to almost kill a kid in 8th grade. Either way, Keith can take care of himself.  

Shiro watched the traffic in the class building, almost every class ending or beginning at this time. He nodded and smiled to some players, winked at a handful of cheerleaders and even signed a freshman baseball cap. He didn’t necessarily enjoy the attention, but his man needed him to be as popular as him. 

“Man! Coran is so much fun to talk to, he knows so much!” Shiro’s pumpkin arrived. Easily walking up to him and giving him a small chaste kiss and continuing his babble about the professor. “The class was hard enough, but after class, he’s so clear and I don’t get why he uses all that jargon to explain things in front of crowds!” 

“Maybe he has social anxiety?” Shiro quickly latched his hand onto his pumpkins’. 

“Come on, Takashi, we have to go see Hunk at the fair before he beats Pidge! It’s either them or Bill that are going to win this season!” he pulled on Shiro enthusiastically towards the Science building.

“Do we have to cheer them on?” 

His pumpkin gasped, “How dare you!” He fained pain and began fake crying, “You’d betray me like this?! In my time of need! What kind of boyfriend lets his Lancy-Lance go all alone to the big bad sciency building?!” 

“It is the middle of the day. I got enough spies that I’d know before anyone else anyway.”

“That is a breach of privacy, I need to tell the head of Security!” his pumpkin, Lance, twirled around never disconnecting their hands, “Mr. Head-of-security man, my boyfriend is being a big meany.” Lance pouted

“Really?!” Shiro gasped and picked up Lance. He pushed him against the wall and put his arms on either side, “I need to protect you from this very mean boyfriend you’ve got yourself.”

“He’s not  _ that _ mean.” Lance tapped Shiro’s nose with his pointer finger. 

“Well, we may be able to escape him through the science building. I hear he doesn’t like that building.” Shiro smiled, taking Lance’s hand in his own. He put his prosthetic in his jacket and began walking them towards the science building. 

“Well, you do know that’s where he tried to impress me for the first time. Put too many mentos into a litter of Pepsi and it shot right at me. Broke me nose and everything.” Lance swung his arms talking with his hands mimicking the explosion and impact. “Destroyed my perfect face, and almost my good name.”

“Your good name?” Shiro replied

“Whops, that was the gourd incident last year.” 

“UGH! Don’t remind me!” Shiro shook his head

“You do not put experimental chemicals Dr. Slav tells you not to touch and place them in a gourd outside your boyfriends dorm to wake him up because he’s a heavy sleeper! You made the police think you were a bomber!” 

They exited the building and walked on the right hand of the sidewalk together. “You will never let me live that down, will you?” 

Lance jumped onto the mock wall that students would sit on to finish up their papers before they sprinted to class. “Never! I need it in my wedding vows!” 

“My mother can never know!” 

“Know what? That you were a terrorist threat Freshman year?” 

“ _ Lance _ ,” 

“Don’t ‘Lance’ me in your baritone father voice Mr.. First of all, it’s not fair, and two it doesn’t work on me anymore!” Lance jumped down, rounding the corner for a straight shot through the grass to their destination.  

“Do you think Hunk and Pidge will finally beat Bill?” 

“Hell no!” Lance laughed, “Bill is the Science guy! He’s in the Chess club with me. He’s too smart for his own good. Hunk and Pidge had a full war with him Senior year of High school when he went to our rival school. He finally beat them Senior year and they regret thinking that he was going to do a volcano again. They were so mad that he won, and now that they go to the same school I get both sides of the gossip. If his goes as planned he’s totally going to win.”

“The subterfuge!” A female voice cut in behind them. “Traitor!” 

“Pidge!” Lance turned to welcome her

“Katie, I’m so sorry!” Another joined them bursting out of the science building. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be--?”

“He shut off my alarm or paid Matt in home-baked goods to shut it off OR something! Rover was unplugged and dead, and I always plug him in!” 

“Bill beat us before we even got there anyway.” 

“No way in hell am I letting him win FOUR years in a row! He can eat my entire--” 

“PIDGE!” Shiro yelled, “Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say.”

“He. Can. Eat. My. ENTIRE ass.” Pidge seethed through her teeth. “What’s he got this year? A model volcano that he got to be able to actually spew lava? A Drone that can hover by remote that he claims he built himself? A-A-A big busted woman flaunting her bidonkadonks with ‘science’ painted on them?!” 

“No, he’s got  _ recycling _ ”

“That bastard!” Pidge threw her bag on the ground and screamed

“Recycling?” Shiro looked to Lance

“It’s really big right now.” Hunk answered for Lance, “It seems he’s found a way to make it easier to recycle on campus and the science committee is eating it up like Lance and cookie dough batter.”

“Dangerous.” Shiro couldn’t help but smile. One part of their day had been ended before it even began, which meant he had more that he could do for their later events. He had a whole hour or two to add to the surprise he had in store for his boyfriend. He held tightly onto Lance as the four of them then rerouted to relieve Ryan from his security post and to collect Keith and James, who were probably in the library--or behind the library making out--totally doing nothing else but studying. Shiro texted Keith just in case. Better be safe than scarred for life. 

  
  


The seven of them made it to the library for their massive study session for the one class they collectively have together and also for the four smart kids to help them with other problems. They were quite the pack:

Shiro, an Aviation/ Aerospace major and Creative writing minor. 

Lance, a double major of Hospitality and Recreation Marketing Operations and Physics with three minors, Linguistics, Biology, and Web design.

Hunk, a double major of Computer Programming and Engineering with a Culinary and Communications minor.

Pidge/ Katie, a triple Major of Molecular Biophysics, Biotechnology, and Software Engineering minoring in Genetics and Virology.

Keith, an Art Major minoring in Biochemistry.

Ryan, a Organizational Behavior Studies major with a Psychology minor.

and

James, a Music major with a Math minor.

The only class they all shared was the same “dumb” 300 level Math class they all needed. 

 

“Do we really have to do homework right now?” 

“James, what exactly have you been doing the past hour you’ve been here?” 

“I plead the 5th!” 

“Alright guys,” Lance spoke up, “we at least have to get math done, that’s why we’re all here. Other than Bill beating Pidge and Hunk at the science fair.” 

“Again?” Ryan quirked a brow

“My reputation!” Pidge slid down in her chair, “How dare you Lance.”

“Math.” Hunk said, repeating Lance. “Page 438, numbers 2-45, 47, 52, 56, 58, and 62. Let’s go so we’re not here until the next science fair. Ryan and James, try doing the multiples 2-12. I’ll do the essays 13-41, Pidge--”

“I’ll do the extensive calculations of 42-45, 47, and 52.”

“Right, Lance, do 56 and 58. They’re word problems but nothing more than a differential equation. So that leaves 62 for Shiro and Keith. It’s about Aviation so I thought you could use it as a practical.” Hunk divided the problems, he always did. He made sure that everyone had work and those with lower math skills had the easier problems but the same amount of work as those good with math. 

It took two hours for them to all be done with their math. Several pages front and back written and hands cramping all around the table. Three bodies left in chairs, two smushed into a small bean bag, with a leftover sitting right beside them and one laying directly on the table. The librarian had come by fifteen minutes ago because they were all stuck on the same problem which was a multiple choice problem worded like an old man was trying to fit his left foot into an oil container with some sort of logic. There were three possible answers and they just had to narrow it down. The librarian had helped them, her listening in to some math majors who were on that problem earlier. Now the seven of them were taking a break. Lance and Shiro were comfortable in the bean bag chair, clinging to each other, Ryan stuck to their side. Keith was enjoying laying on the table as if a show for James who was sitting with Hunk and Pidge at the table. 

“Alright, well Lance and I have a date night tonight--” 

“It’s not even 3 pm.” Pidge looked up from her homework, her bags under her eyes almost sucking Shiro in like a black hole. 

“Pidge, it takes  _ hours _ for all this--” Lance gestured to his face “--to continue to be beautiful during the night. Plus, I have a mock chess tournament with Bill, Cypher, Dips, Cheryl, Chaucer and a couple more dudes who didn’t sign the sheet but are still going to show up.” Lance stood from the bean bag and stretched.

“And I got to practice at 6. So, I’m going to go get in a pre-workout before and then think of some drills we could do to better the team.” 

“Sounds like fun, babe.” Lance kissed Shiro quickly, his bag already packed and on his shoulder. He sprinted once the kiss separated. 

“Hate to see you leave, but LOVE to watch you go!” Shiro called after him. 

  
  
  


They didn’t see each other until nine that night. A late night like always. Lance called Security to walk him from the recreation building, where they had a room for chess, about a half a mile to the field where Shiro was practicing. Security was rarely used, which to Lance was dumb. He wasn't about to get jumped by some dude who made it past the fence when he could call one of his friends to walk him to the field. Plus, with the recent uprise in missing persons’, he wasn’t about to put himself in jeopardy because he couldn’t contain his beauty. 

So, he walked with Allura. Allura the actual head of security at Princeton. He would love for her to pin him up against a wall and read him every right he has to her--but he’s dating Shiro. So, he’ll have to wait for that another day when Shiro is there and he can rightfully flirt in front of him to make him jealous and not be able to walk right the next day. 

“Thank you for walking me, Allura.” 

“Lance, it’s my pleasure to walk you. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“That means a lot. Thanks.” Lance smiled. “Be careful on your way back to the security building.”

“Lance, you know I have weapons on me.” Allura straightened her jacket.

“Weapons don’t really mean that much now a days. The girl who went missing was said to have a taser on her.” 

Allura put her hand on his shoulder, “I have something a little more effective than a taser.” Allura walked backwards and turned waving blindly as she walked back.

Lance skipped the rest of the way to the bench where the team’s stuff was. Lance watched them do laps, the last 20 of practice. Shiro at the helm clapping and encouraging them with some sort of chant that Lance never paid too much attention to listening to. He was too deep in though over how Shiro’s white section of hair bounced with each solid contact of the ground, how his eyes inspired the team to run faster even if there weren’t capable of running at his pace, how his voice boomed so much so that Lance swore he heard it on his way over and it comforted him that his boyfriend was able to be so loud. Lance watched his, practically, ten foot tall boyfriend--okay not that tall, but Lance felt pint sized compared to him. He’d been engulfed by those arms on emotional days enough to know he was small in comparison to his man of a man. 

“Heeeeey it’s Lance!!!” Some of the guys running called from across the field. 

Lance waived when their eyes met. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t fallen in love with Shiro all over again several times through the years they’d been together. Four, almost. This summer it will be four years together. Lance was excited. He was excited for it to be double digits, it already felt like he knew Shiro for more than a century, let alone being in love with those thighs of his. Lance could watch those all day if he could. 

 

That all seemed like a flash of the day as Shiro and Lance were linked by the elbow walking down by the peer. Lance loved the peer. Loved looking at the calm water and the never ending “bridge” that seemed to go to the horizon, even thought it was only 15 or so feet long. Shiro and him sat at the end of the peer. Lance sat crisscross-applesauce and Shiro let his feet hover just above the water line. 

“Today went by so fast,” Shiro leaned onto Lance

Lance laughed though his nose, “Didn’t feel like it would ever end while we were doing math.”

“Don’t remind me,” Shiro sighed. “I’m glad you, Hunk, Ryan, and Pidge know what you’re doing in that class. We’d all be lost without you.” 

“Yes. Yes, you would.” Lance hooked his hands together. He seemed content in the ending of the cold weather but where it was still appropriate to wear slightly thick clothing and a scarf, leggings and some Ugg boots. There was a peaceful silence between them as they watched the water slowly dance with its inhabitants, almost like it was taunting the moon to join the party. “I was thinking, next summer can we go see Cologne Cathedral in Germany?” 

“Germany?” Shiro replied happily, “and a Cathedral?”

“I hear that it’s beautiful in person, so much more beautiful than the pictures I’ve seen! That when every light on the Cathedral is lit it’s almost like falling in love, and who better to experience falling in love than with you?” 

“Lance,” Shiro’s voice broke. 

“Plus, I need to take my Prince to a castle.” 

“A cathedral isn’t a castle, Lance.”

“You’re right, it’s better. Objectively. I just think it would be nice. Germany is where you grew up anyway. It’d be nice to say hello to the foster family that you grew up with and made you into the man I know and love.”

“Lance, I don’t even know if they’re still in Germany.” 

“They will be.” Lance couldn’t stop smiling out at the lake. He could see their vacation now. Looking at the Cathedral across the water, taking a slow car ride with a sunroof across the bridge to get there. The wind gustling through his hair as Shiro has a panic attack holding him into the car and hanging out with tears in his eyes as he’s in the best place in the world with the best person. “Maybe we could even do the hanky panky at the Cathedral~” 

“Lance!” Shiro jumped, Lance, whispering right in his ears, “In front of God and everyone?” 

“He already knows, I tell him every night now thankful I am that he made you.”

“Wow, Lance that’s--”

“Now, what do we have here?” Shiro never stood so fast. He turned to look at the obviously drunk voice yelling at them. There were four guys walking near them and their only escape. 

“Lance, let’s go.” Shiro got Lance up and sprinted the two of them toward where the peer and the road meet. They got off and began walking away as fast as Shiro could. Dragging Lance behind. 

“Don’t run with those legs, sweetheart, I got a better place for them~” the voice called. He was chasing them. They all were. 

“Shit.” Shiro said under his breath

“Shiro?” Lance’s voice shook

“We’ll be fine, Lance, just keep running. If we make it back to Campus we’ll be fine.” 

A gunshot in front of them halted Shiro in an instant. Protecting Lance from the sudden front attacker. A single man, bulky and thick. His upper body almost two sizes too big for his legs. 

“I’d stop your running if you know what’s good for you.” The man in front of them staggered. A scar across his right eye, it looked almost bionic. 

“Don’t shoot us.” Shiro begged, putting his arm out between the man with the gun and Lance. “I think there’s been a mistake. We’re just two guys on a date. We just need to get home. We’re not looking for trouble.”

“Come now, no one ever looks for trouble. It seems there are just  _ types  _ that like to find it.” The man tried to look around Shiro, appearing to look at his men, but his comment lead to another conclusion. “Looks like one of you  _ boys _ have on leggings and Uggs.” Lance’s voice trembled behind Shiro. “Can I know what to call ‘Legs’ or should I just call him that?” 

“You’ll call him nothing. We’re leaving.” 

“There wouldn’t have to be this, if you two homo’s weren’t so blantently in love.”

“What the hell?” Shiro asked, “You’re jumping us cause we’re gay?” 

“Of course not!” The man scoffed, “And it’s not called jumping old man.” The man in front of them waived his gun around like a wand. “I don’t care if you’re gay, I care if you’re gay and on my peer.”

“This isn’t your fucking peer,” Lance shouted

“Ooh, Legs has a mouth on him. I like that~.” 

“Lance be quiet,” Shiro practically whimpered.

“Either that or give him up. We have so many bitches that it’s getting bored.” He complained in a mocking tone “We want to see why you fancy him so much.” 

“No.” Shiro firmly said. The other foot steps finally coming to a complete halt. 

They were trapped. 

“It’s okay--” Lance whispered

“NO!” Shiro yelled back again.

“You jocks. Come on! It’s just an hour. Your boy won’t remember we can roofie him and everything.” the man took out what looked like a pill bottle with the diameter of a fist full of pills. “Won’t have anything to complain about if he can’t remember it.”

“No. Let us go home.” 

“Can’t let you do that,” The voice of the man that found them and chased them laughed, “You’ve heard us and seen us.”

“So, you were just going to kill us anyway?” Lance asked into Shiro’s back, not loud enough for them to hear, but for Shiro to understand that Lance was scared shitless. 

“We’re going to be fine.”

The man smiled, even laughed like he was some sort of super villian in a DC comic. He showed another weapon under his jacket, as if showing his arsonal of a Ruger Redhawk revolver in his hand wasn't enough, instead, a sawed off shotgun tied to his mid-drift was also necessary? “I just want to know if that kid who got a Chess scholarship has as nice of an ass as a brain.” 

Shiro froze. This wasn’t a crime of opportunity, this was specific. 

They wanted Lance.

“So, much for date night,” Lance laughed to himself, trying to calm down. 

“All I ask, Captain, is that you give us Legs. That’s all we need and you’re free to go.”

“Like hell, I’m handing him over.” 

“Babe, I’ll be fine. They have a gun, and the guys behind are probably packing too…”

“Yeah,  _ Babe, _ ” He mimicked, “Listen to your boy. He’s smart.” They laughed in unison.

“No, I am not letting them!” 

“Don’t play the hero! I can handle it,”

“I don’t want you to have to handle it.” Shiro turned his head. He saw the glare of his boyfriends phone in his eyes, a call had been put through but the number was only three digits.

His boyfriend is so, incredibly, smart.

“I can handel it.” Lance put his phone in his scarf, locked but the call still live and hidden in his thick winter scarf. 

“No.”

“Whatever, I’m over this charade.”

A loud bang, like that time Tim came through the halls with a hammer and a metal trash can lid, sounded off. Immediately sirens were in the background. 

“Shit!” The men dispersed, rushing to get away from the scene. 

Before Lance could say anything, his life faded. He watched his life fall before him. Like a ragdoll or a puppet abandoned by it’s string holder. Shiro fell to the ground wheezing. Lance stared and within seconds realized what happened. 

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!” He knelt down, rolling Shiro over and looking into his eyes. Looking to where his prosthetic clutched feebly holding blood into the wound near his heart. “No, Takashi, NO, no no no no no no” All Lance could do was say ‘No’. He fumbled his scarf off, his phone falling to the ground, screen probably shattering. But that didn’t matter when his life was shattering in front of him. Lance elevated Shiro on his lap as he held his beautiful scarf over Shiro’s non-stop wound. “I would’ve been fine! The police would’ve gotten here in time! You didn’t need to play hero!”

“I-I’m n-n-not…” Shiro sighed coughing, blood now dripping from his mouth, “You are worth more to me than my own life. As long as you are safe, that’s all that matters.” 

“NO! Without you, I don’t have a life to live!” 

“Lance, you’re not even 25 yet. You have so much more of your life to live.” 

“We can live it together, damn it!” Lance looked up “HELP!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!! HE’S BEEN SHOT, PLEASE!!” Lance couldn’t stop the tears, not that anyone would be able to watching their loved one die in front of them. But Lance refused to believe that this was it. “You’re going to be fine, but promise me that--” 

“I bought the new Assassin’s Creed game.”

“What?” Lance asked confused.

“It was going to be a surprise. We were going to go back to my room, I had Ryan stay with Keith tonight, even though he’s probably going to end up in the study lounge with Keith and--” Shiro began a short coughing fit. Lance realized Shiro didn’t want to worry while he was dying, he wanted a normal conversation, something to hold onto if he ended up okay. 

“James being an item.” Lance finished, a waiver to his voice as he tried his damndest to imprint Shiro’s face into memory. “Ryan will rip into you about that one.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro sighed. “But we were going to play it when we got back to my room, and then you were going to spend the night cuddling. We could even listen to the K-pop music you like so much.”

“Oh, you stop it. You’re the one who introduced it to me.” Lance pushed his sleeve against his eyes, trying to save Shiro from knowing what Lance knew. “The sirens are closer. I think they may be a block away, okay?” 

“I’ll be fine, Lance.” 

“Oh, I know.” Lance lied

“You’re so smart, Lance. You called them the second we got cornered didn’t you?” 

“Actually I called them at the peer when you shit yourself standing.” Lance laughed. “I mumbled that it wasn’t bad, but looked bad and I wanted them on the line if it got worse. When they got behind us I whispered ‘sos’ and that’s when they dispatched.” Lance laughed. “You taught me to be paranoid about these things.”

“10-43!! I repeat 10-43! We got a civilian down I need a medic!” 

“Officer!” Lance cheered. 

“What happened?” 

“A blitz attack. One gun shot, close to the thoracic cavity. We’ve been here, I have no idea how long.” 

“Relation?” The officer looked to Lance then to Shiro.

“We’re dating, sir.” 

“Okay, well there is an Ambulance three minutes out.” He looked to Shiro. “You’ll be fine now.”

Except he wasn't. Lance knew that he wasn’t going to be okay, the officer knew that the ambulance was more than three minutes out when the closest hospital was more than 10. The officer and Lance shared a look, and all Lance could do was nodd. 

 

Now all Lance could do was plan how he was going to tell all their friends, the entire campus, that Shiro--the silly jock who didn’t act like a jock at all and loved everyone; the man that saved Samantha from jumping from the clock tower Sophomore year; the man that saved Hailey from drowning when she hit her head in the pool; the hero that protected Garfield and Ralph from other jocks by taking the beating instead; the man that laughed when he got bullied by some idiots stealing his prosthetic and hanging it up with the flag; the man who sprinted across campus to help Martha when she was just getting sued to her wheelchair and was super late to class; the godly man that checked in with everyone he knows and doesn’t know to make sure that they are having an alright time and would even take them out for coffee and listen to their problems; the man that changed and influenced everyone's life on campus--that his hero, his boyfriend and soulmate, is dead.


End file.
